In recent years, portable information processing terminals which can execute various applications for games, music listening, television viewing, photographing with cameras, and the like, in addition to voice communication, are explosively widespread. Time periods during which the applications can be executed according to remaining battery powers and/or loaded states of hardware resources of the portable information processing terminals, are different among these portable information processing terminals. Therefore, it is greatly advantageous that, when a user of the portable information processing terminal operates to execute any one of the applications, the user can recognize a time period during which the application can be executed with a remaining battery power at that time.
As conventional portable information processing terminals, portable information processing terminals each of which displays a time period during which a specific application can be executed according to a state of a remaining battery power having been most recently measured, have been known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). A portable information processing terminal described in Patent Literature 1 includes a table in which a power consumption for each application is registered, and calculates a time period during which a specific application can be executed, according to the power consumption registered in the table, and a remaining battery power having been most recently measured.